


Должен быть в каждом

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Больше нет ни очков, ни белых халатов. Всё поросло мхом, сердце больше не бьётся в индивидуальном порядке. А душа — была ли она вообще когда-то? Стоит ли сожалеть о её потере?Все рядом — никого не осталось.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2 Текст низкого рейтинга (WTF Symbiont 2021), Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Должен быть в каждом

Наверное, в первый раз прикоснуться к тайне — это волнительно для любого учёного.  
Иван Соболев, как порядочный нейробиолог, волновался. Не то что волновался — он был обескуражен.

Открывшееся ему знание было полнее и глубже самых больших океанских впадин. Наверное, Симбионт... Это великолепное создание было таким же завораживающим и пугающим, как и глубоководные твари.

Первый их контакт произошёл вынужденно, когда Соболеву необходимо было спасти свою — на самом деле такую никчемную и ничтожную в масштабе всего человечества — жизнь. Ему было ужасно стыдно за то, что свое главное открытие, своего ближайшего друга он считал врагом. Те возможности, которые неожиданно оказались ему доступны, были пределом мечтаний для скромного учёного, как он.

Высшая форма существования. Возможность приобщиться к этой форме, быть не изолированной песчинкой, а частью единой сети, частью Разума, частью Вселенной.  
Первый контакт — как первый поцелуй: неловкий и не без недопониманий, но чувственный, и ощущение неимоверного восторга одновременно хрупче человеческого тела и прочнее стали лабораторных дверей.  
«Иван Евгеньевич Соболев» — имя, дорогое прежде для ограниченных людей, окружавших его, и такое бесполезное теперь. Его имя теперь состояло из тысяч имен, самоназвание вида непроизносимо на человеческом языке. И это было волшебно — хоть Соболев, как человек науки, и не верил в магию.

Второй контакт — более смелый, как первое настоящее свидание. Переплетение мыслей, образов и священного знания, уход от плотского к нематериальному. Человечество не было готово к полному сосуществованию с Симбионтом... Да что там, для этих тварей они — _мы_ — просто скопление разумного мха, или как-то так. Соболев надеялся, что они _увидят_, что люди смогут привыкнуть к тому, что в любой момент они могут быть быть _познаны_. Это для их же блага. 

Как первое свидание. Робкие импульсы, слабые сигналы.  
_Таня?_  
С Таней было так же. То же восхищение, те же невыразимые чувства. Ваня чувствовал себя... Счастливым? Ему было спокойно с ней, хоть он и не знал _ничего_, хоть он еще не постиг всё то, что дал ему Симбионт. Но... Это больше не значило совершенно ничего. Его больше не существует для неё. В этом нет никакого смысла.

Третий контакт. Соболеву было бы стыдно сравнивать это с плотским наслаждением. Полное растворение в чужом — уже не теле, но сознании. Потеря личности. _Соболев_ — пустой звук. Симбионт... Должен быть в каждом.  
Вселенная слишком прекрасна, чтобы отвлекаться от неё на людей. На них нельзя потратить ни капли драгоценного времени. Изолироваться. Закрыться ото всех. Их слишком скучно _познавать_.

Больше нет ни очков, ни белых халатов. Всё поросло мхом, сердце больше не бьётся в индивидуальном порядке. А душа — была ли она вообще когда-то? Стоит ли сожалеть о её потере?  
Все рядом — никого не осталось. Приобретя, он потерял. Что потерял?  
Уже и не вспомнить. 

Четвертый контакт...  
Стоп.  
Нет.  
Хватит.  
Больно!  
«Боже мой, что же я делаю?»  
Верните обратно.  
Верните всех.  
Таня... Маленькая Кристина... Игорь... Серёжа...  
«Я не хочу...»

Сопротивляться общей воле — смерти подобно, а Симбионт _цепляется за жизнь_. Перейден Рубикон, уже неостановим этот запущенный навечно процесс.  
Больше не существует. Но надо выбраться хотя бы ненадолго, чтобы попробовать на вкус безвозвратно потерянное и упасть в теплые объятия _несовершенных, глупых, скучных_ людей.

Что же делать?  
Помогите.  
Кто здесь?  
Ты все ещё тут?  
«Эй!»  
«Я поймал ваш сигнал!»  
«Отзовитесь!»

Должен быть в каждом.


End file.
